


The power of love (and the pain of loving)

by LujuriousDeath



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M, Mentions of Abusive Relationship, adam is an asshole, narrated from Kojiro's pov, one sided Kaoru/Kojiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LujuriousDeath/pseuds/LujuriousDeath
Summary: Even now, years after, it hurts. Because now, his dear Kaoru closed his heart to any concept of loving again.The power of love is strong, but sometimes it’s not enough.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom & Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Kudos: 28





	The power of love (and the pain of loving)

**Author's Note:**

> So... episode 9...
> 
> I wrote this instead of finishing a presentation that is due tomorrow... but this idea was running around my head, I had to write it
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

_“We’re not alone… right, Kaoru?”_

Love was a power to reckon. It was also a pain to carry by yourself.

Back in their high school days, they would sneak out to skate at unholy hours at night. There was this one spot near the docks where their gang would just hang out, skate, and pass the night until they have to go back.

But there was that one night Kojiro always remember.

As every other weekend night, Kojiro helped Kaoru out of his room. Not that Kaoru actually needs help, he was more than capable of jumping out and climb down from his window at the second story of his house, but it was a ritual they acquire from the few first nights they sneaked out and it just stuck.

They skated down the road and met up with their other friends, going all the way to the docks with them. As they got closer, they could hear the unmistakably sound of a skateboard landing on the worn out concrete of the dock.

There was a group of high schoolers that seem to be around their same age. They gathered their skateboards and got closer to where the other group was, which did the same. The one that seemed to be the leader was wearing a hood that covered his face to the world, and in the dead of night, with the poor illumination of the dock’s lampposts, it was impossible to make out his facial features.

Kaoru, always the upstanding leader, even if unofficial, stood to the front of their group, chin up and puckered lips in disgust. Kojiro wanted to laugh; like this, Kaoru almost looked like the leader of a street gang, and his piercings didn’t help him.

“Who the hell are you?”

It was impossible to know what the other teen may be thinking, so they had to tensely wait for the answer. They looked like they wanted a fight, except the blue haired leader, his whole body was relaxed. Still, Kojiro could feel his muscles tense, if worse comes to worst, he was ready to defend his best friend.

“There is no reason to be so defensive.” The words came out in an elegant fashion, almost as if the blue haired stranger was carefully caressing every word before they go past his lips. Kojiro could immediately say that this stranger comes from a wealthy family from the way he speaks. Either that, or he’s disgustingly eccentric. “You may call Adam,” he says as he takes a few steps closer and takes Kaoru’s hand delicately and kiss it. Kaoru, startled, took his hand and a step back.

Kojiro placed himself between this Adam person and Kaoru, trying to look intimidating. He’s as tall as Adam, so at least he has that. This man was weird and Kojiro doesn’t like him one bit.

“I’m Joe. What are you doing here?”

“I thought it was obvious, _Joe_.” The way the other man said his name was enough to make him shiver – from disgust, probably –, but Kojiro is stronger than that. “We’re skating.”

“Cool, you can do it somewhere else.”

It seemed that Adam didn’t want any type of problem, so he let it be and went their way.

Kaoru smacked him on the back of his head. “I don’t need you defending my honor.”

“And yet you didn’t say anything until now.”

Kaoru grimaced in obvious disgust and anger. “He disgusted me into shock, that’s all.”

“You’re making that scary face again.”

That wasn’t the last time they met with Adam and his gang.

The second time happened when they went to the dock after school. Adam was already there, skating with his group. Kaoru’s face contorted to the grimace of disgust as Adam got close to them.

“I’m sorry the last time we didn’t start with the right feet, so let’s start again, yeah?” he asked Kaoru, extending his hand towards the smaller teen. Kaoru saw the hand and then looked up, still unable to place a face on the man.

“I’m Cherry, and fuck you, I’m not accepting your empty apologizes.”

Adam was smirking and Kojiro wondered when was a good moment to intervene before Kaoru’s vein pops off of his face.

“It’s okay, but would you accept a friendly bet?”

“Bring it on.”

This is not going to end well.

“If you can jump higher than me, I’ll never come to the docks again.”

“Good, I’ll do it.”

“You should ask what I want in return.”

“I’m not losing, so I don’t care.”

Kaoru ended up losing.

Kaoru was making the scary face again, directed at the one and only Adam. What Adam wanted was nothing too outrageous, just being able to skate on the docks, but he didn’t run them out, thankfully. Finding good places to skate was hard.

Adam was not that bad to be around, once they warmed up to the weird guy, he was actually quite funny and really talented at skateboarding. They became friends quick and easy.

Kojiro and Kaoru had been friends since they could remember, they went to the same elementary school, middle school and now high school too. There was nobody who know them more than they know each other. And it could sometimes be a problem, since Kojiro was able to read Kaoru like the palm of his hand.

And he could see it, Kaoru was slowly falling for Adam.

The detonate came a few months later.

They were at the docks, only the three of them, and Kaoru almost fell from his skateboard and was rescued by Adam. That was also the first time Adam let them see their face.

It was clear for Kojiro that Adam and Kaoru’s relationship would change after that.

And it did.

Not even a month later, they were walking to school and Kaoru seemed sheepish, which was weird coming from the man that always carry himself proud and without an ounce of doubt.

And then it came. “Adam and I are dating.”

Kojiro felt something ice cold run down his spine and something scorching hot lodge in his stomach. He forced himself to smile, to be happy for his best friend.

“I’m happy for you two.”

Watching Kaoru smile – that smile that could rival the sun, that could make an iced heart melt, that always makes Kojiro’s day better. Watching that smile was worth the heartbreak.

Adam wasn’t a bad person. He was weird, eccentric and his idea of love was a bit off sometimes, too idealistic and like some type of romantic horror at the same time. But Kaoru seemed happy and Kojiro was nobody to take away that happiness.

Everything went downhill when they were nearing the end of their last year.

Adam started to distance himself from them, and it was affecting Kaoru, Kojiro could see it clearly. But Kojiro sensed that it wasn’t Adam’s distancing that had Kaoru looking so depressed. There was something else.

He tried to pry it out of his friend, but Kaoru didn’t seem ready to talk about whatever happened, and Kojiro wasn’t an asshole to force it out. If Kaoru needed someone to talk to, he was there to hear him anytime.

Then, right after they graduated, Adam went overseas.

Not without a goodbye, but a cold, unfulfilling one.

And now, there was Kojiro, trying to offer his support and love to his best friend yet again. Even now, years after, it hurts. Because now, his dear Kaoru closed his heart to any concept of loving again.

The power of love is strong, but sometimes it’s not enough.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like how I write, you're free to go ahead and read more of my fanfics!
> 
> Bye-bye!


End file.
